


Hotel Love

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Germerica - Freeform, Hetalia, M/M, Sex, gerame - Freeform, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Some after-meeting sex in the hotel room





	Hotel Love

The sheets ruffled as two bodies fell upon it, straining the legs of the bed and causing it to creek. Along with the loud thud of the headboard slamming against the wall, laughter resonated throughout the room. The two men giggled and wrestled, tangling themselves in the silky hotel comforter as they grabbed for each other with excitement. Both had thrown their suit jackets elsewhere once the door was locked, a usual habit for Alfred, but unconventional for someone like Ludwig. But Ludwig was feeling passionate this evening, and oh, did Alfred look too good to look away from, even for a second to fold a jacket.

Alfred…with the sweet lips and and freckled cheeks, the charming pixie nose and rotund belly, hips, and thighs. God, those thighs. Ludwig was gripping them now, squeezing around the fabric of Alfred’s dress pants and reveling in the chunky flesh he could feel hidden underneath. He always wore perfectly fitted pants. They emphasized the meat on his ass and legs nicely, and Ludwig loved watching the cloth stretch and tighten around them as Alfred walked. Right now, though, Ludwig wanted them _off_.

“You’re a pest,” Ludwig rasped into the ear of the man below him, prolonging the last two consonants of the word pest. He was pressed belly to belly on top of Alfred, and he could feel a tremor ride through the other’s body.

“If you think,” he continued, kissing from Alfred’s ear to his neck in between breaks, “that I’ll let you get away with that little _stunt_ -” He gently gnawed on the flesh between the neck and shoulder, forcing a tight gasp from Alfred. Then, slowly, agonizingly slow, he dragged his lips back up to Alfred’s own, lingering only a feather’s touch above those sweet, enticing lips.

Alfred’s legs opened in warm welcome as Ludwig settled between them, trying, and failing, to restrain his own gasp as their hips and groins pushed together. It wasn’t until after a few moments of lazy and sluggish grinding did Ludwig finally lock eyes with Alfred and finished his sentence in one, quiet whisper:

“You have another thing coming.”

With that, their lips finally melted together in a long, languid, passionate kiss. Everything was heavy and lethargic despite Ludwig’s obvious “threat”. It always was. Their mouths lazily opened at the same time as their wet tongues brushed against each other, only to close simultaneously to pull back and take a breath. Their lips never fully peeled apart before they were at it again. Open, a few brushes of the tongue, then close again. Alfred would pull away every few kisses to place small pecks on the side of the other’s mouth, but Ludwig always coaxed him back into that warm passion by gently cupping his face, dragging his mouth back open with a soft thumb to his bottom lip.

Oh, did Alfred love his boyfriend’s kisses. They were intoxicating, addicting. One could not get enough. Sometimes, Ludwig would nip at his bottom lip, hold it between his teeth as they pulled away, and only let go at the last second. It drove Alfred insane.

He remembered when their kisses were just experimental in the beginning of their relationship. Just small pecks and empty, open-mouthed kisses. He could recall with fondness the first time Ludwig brushed his tongue over his, how he instantly pulled back with guilt and shame. Ludwig felt horrible because he didn’t ask for permission, and Alfred couldn’t help but laugh. Ludwig had given him such a pouty expression at that…but after that night, their kisses thrived. Ludwig wanted to kiss all the time, wanted to experiment more….

Alfred shouldn’t have let him! Because now Ludwig was a master at kissing; he knew all of Alfred’s weaknesses when it came to just the simple connection of lips, knew just how to drive him crazy. On some nights, Alfred would get off on just that. Ludwig would kiss and kiss, nothing else; he would kiss until Alfred exploded, until his fluids spurted onto both their bodies, or soaked his pants. It depended what the setting was. He remembers with flushed embarrassment The Closet incident.

He had done the same thing that he did today; distract Ludwig during the meeting. Although today, he had only slid some explicit notes and messages to him when others were speaking. But The Closet incident…he may have been a little more physical. More so that Ludwig grabbed for him right at the call for lunch, and dragged his sorry ass to some closet. God…Ludwig picked him up and held him against the wall, and kissed him ferociously. It wasn’t like the kisses now -  slow, sweet. It was hard and raging, and Alfred could barely get a full breath of air. Lunch was only supposed to last an hour, but they lost track of time during that make out session. They ended up never returning to the meeting, because Alfred was so overwhelmed by the onslaught of lips and tongue, by Ludwig’s sudden openness, and from being held up against the wall for an hour that he, quite literally, exploded in his pants.

It was an embarrassing ordeal, as Alfred had to walk to their hotel room with a wet spot on his crotch and a silently smug Ludwig holding his hand, but it opened a new opportunity in terms of their sex life.

And although Ludwig knew how to drive Alfred off the wall with his tongue and lips, Alfred knew how to egg Ludwig on…how to make him lose his usual cool and shyness. And that’s just what he did today when he sent those sly notes to Ludwig during the meeting.

He got exactly what he wanted this night.

Ludwig kissed him until his own lips were red and swollen, until both of their pants became too tight for comfort. When Alfred’s moans and gasps became too frequent and made it difficult to kiss his lips, Ludwig moved to the next patch of skin he could get his mouth on.

Everywhere, he kissed. He sucked. He bit.

Gradually, clothes started to come off as their body temperatures rose. Soon they were naked in bed, Alfred’s legs and arms tangled in the blankets as he writhed under Ludwig’s hot lips and quivered at every touch. Ludwig was so slow, so loving in everything he did. Even when things got too fast and a little too aggressive, he felt every ounce of love Ludwig felt towards him. But tonight was leisurely and deliberate, and Alfred tended to like these nights a little more. Although he loved the rush of experimental sex and positions, all of it being safe and consensual of course, he found he especially loved slow love making more. It was very vanilla, but it was relaxing and lazy. Everything they did was unhurried, and felt too long. Even as Ludwig dragged his tongue from Alfred’s hip and up his torso to a lone, perky nipple in one short stroke, it still felt like minutes before the raised patch of skin on his bosom was engulfed by Ludwig’s hot mouth.

Alfred let out another gasp, and untangled a hand from the sheets to press against the back of Ludwig’s head. It felt like there was fire raging in his stomach, and it lapped at his chest and loins every time Ludwig sucked or pulled at the nub of skin. Ludwig especially paid his nipples attention, too much attention in Alfred’s opinion, as he would suck and lap there for minutes until Alfred arched off the bed in passionate fury. This night, however, he decided to give Alfred a break. Except not really.

Ludwig gave one last suck at the sensitive nub, catching it between his teeth as he slowly pulled back and stared at Alfred. Alfred swore he had died and gone to heaven right then in there; the sight of his own nipple caught between Ludwig’s toothy smirk was too unbearable to look at. He had to turn his head into the pillow, whining as Ludwig let go and traveled down to his hips again.

It wasn’t until Ludwig slowly massaged one leg further open did Alfred realize what exactly he wanted to do next.

“Bastard….” He whimpered, shaking in excitement as his boyfriend rumbled with low chuckles. Alfred clenched his eyes shut and turned his head further into the pillow, knowing damn well Ludwig was going for that spot. It was the one spot that made him melt, miraculously draining all super strength from him. It made him weak, and he loved it so much.

His body convulsed into shaky tremors as Ludwig lowered his head and kissed the area where his leg met his groin. Ludwig gripped his leg under the knee and stretched it up and to the side, allowing him more access to the sensitive area of skin. It was such a random and hidden spot, a spot no one paid any mind too. Ludwig found it accidentally, during some experimental mapping of Alfred’s body. He had never heard Alfred shout like that, and he sure didn’t expect fluids to be spurted onto his face. At least, not that quick.

Now, it was an area he liked to be naughty with.

Alfred grabbed the pillow beside him and squeezed it over his face as Ludwig began to nip and suck, trying to keep his whines to a minimum. He just wanted to scream, but this was a hotel, so they had other nations rooming beside them. It would be embarrassing for them to hear the screams Ludwig could emit from him.

Another shock jolted his entire body when Ludwig nuzzled the junction. He could feel his hair tickle the sides of his length and inner thigh, and he began to scratch at the pillow covering his face.

Ludwig didn’t stop his onslaught, and he took his good ol' time too. He pulled at the skin there with his teeth, only to let go and kiss it better, then suck and pull again. The sound of fabric tearing reached his ears, and he peaked up to witness Alfred in complete disarray; he was arched off the bed, ripping apart the pillow he used to muffle his screams. Ludwig hummed into his skin, then sluggishly dragged his lips to the side and up Alfred’s length. He kissed and tongued the tip for a few seconds, then made his way down the other side of it and towards the junction he hadn’t abused yet.

All the while, Alfred was a complete mess. His chest was slick with sweat, and he was so, so hot. It felt like he would burst into flames at any given moment. Both the inside and outside of his body was consumed by a burning feeling he could never explain. And when Ludwig started licking, pulling, sucking and biting the skin of the other junction, the pillow burst into ripped up cloth and feathers all around his head. The pieces stuck to his sweaty face and hair, but he couldn’t care about that. He slammed his hands down beside him, resorting to ripping up the sheets and bedding. His legs spread on their own, and he could feel his joints ache at the sudden stretch.

There was ringing in his ears, and when his eyes weren’t clenched shut, his vision was blurred with salty tears. Without the pillow, he couldn’t control the volume of his voice. He whined, moaned, and cried out. And even when Ludwig was done with his ministrations on his weak spot, Alfred still continued to beg and shout.

Everything was a wild blur from then on. He vaguely remembers looking into Ludwig’s lovely eyes, hearing his lovely voice. Something about lube, something about him being okay. But Alfred just nodded. He trusted Ludwig, knew Ludwig would take care of him. He would do everything in his power just to make Alfred feel good.

At some point he felt like he was being stretched open. It was a finger, then two, then three or maybe four. He didn’t know. But he didn’t care either. He couldn’t wait until he was filled by nothing but Ludwig, couldn’t wait to feel his heat consume his entire body.

Soon, Ludwig was in his face again, asking if he was okay. Alfred could feel the tip pressed against him, and he nodded immediately, knowing exactly what was going to come next. His shaky arms wrapped around Ludwig’s neck, and his legs took their places wrapped around his waist. There was pressure, pain, then stillness. Something slick was inside him, something smooth, thick, hot…something throbbing against his inner walls. Just the thought of knowing what it was caused him to cry out. God, Ludwig didn’t even move yet and he already felt amazing! Just the feeling of Ludwig’s naked, sweaty body on top of him, panting into his ear as he restrained himself from moving to allow Alfred to adjust, sent him off edge.

But Alfred was already adjusted. He was adjusted the second they locked that damn door. So he whined some more, not caring how loud he was now. Let the others hear him. Let them know what Ludwig does to him. Let them hear how much they love each other.

The muscled in his legs clenched, and he tightened against Ludwig’s waist, trying to get him to move. He wiggled his hips as best he could in the position he was in, sending Ludwig the signal to move. He couldn’t form words anymore, and all he could do was tighten his arms and legs, whine into Ludwig’s ear, something to get him to move.

Finally, Ludwig gripped the sheets as hard as he could, and rocked. It was sluggish and jerky at first. Ludwig was trying his hardest to restrain himself, to keep himself from losing too much control. But, oh, did Alfred make it difficult. His heat constricted around him, and he would clench and unclench, sending Ludwig into a spiral of pleasurable dizziness. His legs and arms were locked around him, and he knew Alfred was set; he wasn’t going to unlock his limbs anytime soon. After a few minutes of slow rocking, his patience began to snap, one thin string at a time.

Alfred drove him to hell and back with the noises he was making, and he couldn’t stop his own voice from rising above its usual in-door volume. Soon, the rocking quickened, and the bed slid every few centimeters from each thrust. The air was already musky and humid, the sheets damp with sweat. It was Ludwig’s turn to rip up the blankets and mattress, unable to control himself any longer. It was tight, and hot, and Alfred’s fat legs wrapped around his hips drove him up the wall. He could smell his favorite cologne mixed with sweat, could feel his breath against his ear.

The bed frame started smashing against the wall.

Alfred was overwhelmed, overheated, and the loud crash of the bed and wall reminded him how strong his boyfriend was, how passionate he was. He was a perfectionist, and every thrust hit just the right spot, sending bolts of electricity throughout his entire body. He could even feel it reach his fingertips, and he unknowingly began raking his hands down Ludwig’s muscular back. His body jolted upwards as Ludwig rocked and slapped against him, and he could hear Ludwig’s small whimpers and grunts right against his ear, and it sent shivers down his spine. Ludwig’s voice was perfect, so cool and silky. It was rare to see him in such a mess, and he was absolutely beautiful like this. Alfred turned his head the best he could to stare at him, and what a sight it was. His usually slicked back hair was everywhere; it was in his face, sticking up all over the place. He was surprisingly relaxed, eyes closed and mouth open as he moaned and panted. There was a healthy blush on his face. He was glowing.

Alfred continued to stare, even as Ludwig grabbed his hips and pulled out to the tip, slamming back in with such force that a piece of the wall behind the bed chipped off. He did this over and over, forgetting about quickness and instead relying on strength. Ludwig’s groans grew louder, and he tried to muffle them by biting into Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred shouted then, trying as best he could to arch off the bed and into the body above him. Ludwig wrapped his arms around Alfred’s back, keeping him arched. He was on his knees know, supporting Alfred’s weight and thrusting with everything he had. The build up in his groin was beginning to feel too overwhelming, and there was a burning sensation that he knew meant he was going to explode in a few more thrusts.

Alfred at that moment couldn’t hold back anymore. He was almost bent in half with Ludwig holding his body and leaning over him at the same time, his arms and legs began to hurt from clenching so much. Ludwig thrusted particularly hard, and Alfred leaned back in an impossible arch with a cry, the top of his head hitting the bed as his back was still held up by Ludwig’s strong arms. He was paralyzed as a white light flashed before his eyelids, his body fluids surging from inside him and spilling between their bodies. Ludwig used Alfred’s orgasm to spark his own, thrusting into the now clenched heat faster and harder than ever. He finally spilt, slamming Alfred into the bed one last time and biting his shoulder with such force it started to bleed. The intensity of the last thrust caused one of the bed’s legs to break, and the frame collapsed along with the two men.

All was quiet then, feathers and ripped fabric floating down to land gently on the two bodies. The bed lay crooked as only three legs stayed upright. It was an almost surreal feeling as the two calmed down, still panting from the powerful performance.

Ludwig couldn’t move. Usually he was up and about, cleaning up before going back to bed and taking care of Alfred. But this time, he was exhausted, and his limbs felt like jello. So he laid there, on top of Alfred, not even moving to pull out. He just stayed still and concentrated on his breathing, staring lazily at Alfred’s beautiful after-glow. The moon shined through the window and illuminated Alfred’s face. Ludwig smiled, marveling at how angelic he looked with pillow feathers floating around his head, his hair sprawled out all over the place.

Although he was tired, he used what strength he had left to caress Alfred’s cheek and turn his head towards him. Alfred slowly cracked his eyes open, and his baby blues stared back at him, shining from tiredness, tears, pleasure, and love. Ludwig’s thumb rubbed circles against his cheek, and said something in German. He was too exhausted to switch to English, but Alfred was too tired to translate.

He gave Ludwig a confused look, but Ludwig had already closed his eyes to sleep, his hand still resting on his cheek, his girth still inside of him. His weight constricted him from moving, but Alfred’s limbs were weak and there was no way he could move his heavy boyfriend at that moment. Everything was sore, and the bite mark on shoulder burned. Liquid leaked from between his legs, and his back felt gross lying on sheets dampened by sweat. But he dozed off anyway, figuring they would clean up tomorrow.

He would ask Ludwig in the morning about what he said in German.

Alfred grinned as he closed his eyes, running his fingers through Ludwig’s hair and listening to his light snoring. He’ll definitely start sending Ludwig sex notes during meetings more often.


End file.
